


Papel

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-War, References to Depression
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics





	Papel

Suficiente. Había tenido suficiente. El resto del mundo bien podía joderse en lo que a él se refería. Él ya no podía. Ya no podía dar nada más. No cuando se lo habían quitado todo.

Estaba tan harto de todo y todos que bien podría hacer algo verdaderamente útil y simplemente tomar sus cosas y largarse de una puta vez para que finalmente pudiera conseguir un poco de muy merecida paz. 

Habían pasado ya diez largos y tortuosos meses desde que la guerra hubo por fin terminado y, en lugar de mejorar, todo parecía ir de peor en peor. 

Comenzó casi inmediatamente. La demanda de la gente por verlo, por querer tenerlo a su alcance y agradecerle una, y otra, y otra vez. Los dejó. Los dejó porque en cierta forma, todos le decían que debía entender, que debía comprender la necesidad de todos por demostrarle cuán agradecidos estaban. Pero lo hizo por ellos, por quienes le pidieron que entienda. No porque realmente él lo hiciera, porque, ¡con una mierda! ¡no podía entenderlo! Mejor aún, no quería. ¿Por qué era él, justamente él, quien debiera de entender a todo el jodido mundo cuando al parecer nadie se tomaba la molestia de entenderlo a él? ¡Él! Quién, sí, justamente, les había salvado, pero perdiendo a tantas jodidas personas que amaba en el proceso que lo único que en verdad quería era encerrarse, tomar hasta dormirse y llorar y gritar, y romper cosas porque tenía el puto derecho a hacer todo eso y más. ¡Se lo había ganado, con una mierda! No quería tener que levantarse para luego tener que cambiarse e ir a ensayo tras ensayo y juicio tras juicio seguido de una entrevista que siempre le decían sería corta y civil, pero que casi la totalidad de las veces terminaba en él siendo detenido por alguien para no arrancar la maldita cabeza del estúpido reportero de turno cuando sus preguntas comenzaran a ser tan viles y morbosas que casi no podía frenar el reflejo de que la bilis subiera y llenara su boca.

Él no podía ceder y quedarse tirado para enroscarse en su propio dolor luego de terminar el servicio de quién fuera el turno. Luego de retener las lágrimas de agónico dolor en un funeral privado porque sabía, sabía que estaba siendo observado por todo el mundo y que luego alguien indefectiblemente iría corriendo con la ‘primicia’ de cómo de adusto se había comportado ‘el Salvador’ en el funeral tanto de tal. Ni siquiera se molestaban en nombrar en el funeral de quién habían conseguido tales imágenes, no, ellos, todos, se concentraban más en diseccionar lo que veían o escuchaban que en lo que él hacía. Imaginando. Inventando.

Y, como si fuera poco. Por encima de todo, tenía que sortear una y otra vez los pedidos –en un comienzo-, y ahora ya amenazas veladas del propio ministerio para que él fuera lo que todo ‘Salvador’ le debía de ser al pueblo. La imagen del apoyo al gobierno para que ya no hubiese luchas vanas. La voz de calma y esperanza, aún sin siquiera saber qué era lo que verdaderamente estaban buscando que apoye. Según todos, él tenía un **papel** que cumplir. Solo que al parecer, cada uno quería una versión diferente de sí. El salvador, el político, el estudiante, el auror, el marido...

Él se había convertido en una maldita marioneta. No, no realmente. Él había cedido, a convertirse en una jodida marioneta. Y había cedido por presión, por amor. Por sentir… ya ni siquiera sabía qué, pero fuera lo que fuera se había acabado también. Ya estaba hecho de la presión que suponía el tener que levantarse día tras día a ponerse máscara sobre máscara para enfrentar a la gente que incluso quería. Gente por la que él hubiese dado todo apenas un año atrás pero que, con el tiempo, solo le hacían sentir cada vez más y más solo debido a lo poca comprensión, casi nula, que le ofrecían. Gente que amó, quizás demasiado.

Había terminado con eso de ceder por amor a ellos también, de paso. Con ese ligero sentimiento de ‘deber’, que no llegaba a serlo realmente. Porque la confusión y nebulosa a la que había estado expuesto desde que la épica batalla final terminó, finalmente se fue, o al menos se fue lo suficiente para que él pudiera pensar. A pesar de que cuándo había comenzado a hacerlo, solo terminó queriendo huir para jamás regresar. Una vez que el dolor atroz comenzó a desdibujarse en el correr del día a día el comenzar a ver y a pensar sobre lo que era su vida actual casi lo dejó caer de nuevo en el mismo centro de él.

Era tan injusto. Pero, ¡Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa! Injusto era el lema de toda su muy maldita vida así que ¿porqué habría de cambiar en algo ahora?

Así que eso era. A eso se resumía todo, ¿no?

Básicamente, él había quedado un poco demasiado roto después de la guerra y solo se dejó hacer lo que el resto le dijo que hiciera porque, bueno, estaba muy condenadamente cansado y débil para hacer más. Y entonces todo fue peor y cuesta abajo desde allí y… era suficiente.

Necesitaba aire. Espacio.

Necesitaba huir tan condenadamente mal que casi le asustaba. Pero, él no era un león por nada. Él no había ganado una puta guerra, ni se había sacrificado a sí mismo solo para ahora llegar a tener miedo de solo irse a quién sabe dónde, a hacer quién sabe qué, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

No. Había tenido suficiente. Por lo que, sin darse tiempo a pensarlo o dudarlo, él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensó únicamente en sí. En esos sueños lejanos que tuvo alguna vez y que no sabría decir en qué momento del camino perdió; pero completamente dispuesto y decidido a intentar cumplir al menos algunos.

Así, cansado y hastiado, cerró los ojos y se concentró y, sonriendo tan sinceramente como hacía mucho tiempo no recordaba hacer, eligió comenzar con aquel que con tan solo recordarlo le hizo sentir una extraña pero reconfortante y muy necesitada  paz... luego, sencillamente, desapareció.

 

* * *

 

Noticias estallaron ante el rumor de su repentina visita a Gringgots.

Especulaciones e hipótesis varias surgieron al salir a la luz su desaparición.

Maldiciones y reproches por miles rápidamente crecieron entre sus más ‘allegados’.

Mas nada de eso importó.  

El Salvador jamás se enteró ya de nada y, finalmente y lejos de todos, se dedicó a vivir la vida tranquila que alguna vez deseó y por la que tanto luchó.


End file.
